The Rendevous
by GR82BA24FAN
Summary: Jack has a beautiful girl in custody and his mind waivers from safely getting them both to a rendevous point in real time. Semi-erotic ending.
1. Default Chapter

**The Rendevous Contains: Action/Adventure/Romance  
**(The girl is a an unknown or a yet to be determined character, she can be "_whomever you want her to be_"...even _**you **_if you so desire;)  
  
The railyard was not where she expected to be taken - but nonetheless she was there, her face dirt smudged and sweaty from the grueling last few hours she's endured. Jack was dragging her by the arm as they hiked their way across the train tracks to the rendevous point, where a chopper would be waiting to pick them up and transport them to safety.  
  
She tries to wriggle out of Jack's grasp on her wrist but the more she struggles the more his hold tightens. She had to rest, it was apparent by her lost interest in keeping up with him. Jack hestitates as soon as they reach the edge of the rocky hillside just beyond the railyard. He quickly makes several glances upward surveying the steep climb to the top of the hill. She seees that he intends on dragging her along with him up the steep terrain and shaking her head she pleads "Oh no...."  
He tugs her arm closer to him, and with baited breath demands "You're going with me whether you like it or not"  
  
She pants "Can't we slowdown and rest? You're scaring me."  
  
Jack replies "I'm sorry if I'm scaring you but right now slowing down is not an option. If you want get out of this alive then you're going to have to stay with me. Do you understand?"  
  
Jack's eyes commanded her attention, she knew it was imperative that they reach the rendevous point in time. She nods obediantly at Jack and then leans in close to whisper into his ear "What are we going to do once we get there?"  
  
Jack cautiously turns his head toward her face almost touching her soft hair with his lips. An inch closer and they would be lovers. He knew what style of game she was playing, and he was in no mood for it. She pulls back to face Jack and looks innocently waiting for his answer.  
  
Jack silently hears his own voice taunting him in his head _At this rate I hope to God we're making passionate love in the heat of the blazing sun  
_  
But he doesn't dare say that aloud.  
  
Instead Jack bellows "Listen,lady.. have you thought about what we're going to do if we don't get to the rendevous point in time, huh? **I DO NOT** plan on missing that chopper! Now if you ask me another ..."  
Jack stops speaking in midsentence. He is obviously distracted, as if he had something else on his mind, almost as if a startling revelation had suddenly occured to him. She leans her head while searching his face with her eyes,and silently she locks on to Jack's distraction. Could it be her? Apparently Jack was unable to feign his awestruck expression because he had fallen into a heat induced daze of some sort. Could the heat finally have taken it's toll on such a strong unbreakable man.? The few seconds that passed was long enough to pick up on the truth behind Jack's frozen stare, the reason why he had suddenly gone mute. Sure, maybe it was the exhaustion, combined with heat exposure. But maybe it was also the way the sunlight was reflecting off of her perspiring forehead, or the carefree way her hair was tossed to one side, or the small gap in her front teeth that showed when she parted her lips ever so slightly.  
  
She follows Jack's direction of sight as his gaze moves slowly upward from her unexposed but still noticable breasts peeking thru the sheerness of her sweaty tanktop. When his eyes arrive at her pouting lips, seductively she smiles. Her smile reflects back to a subtle smirkish grin on Jack's own face until his focus finally rests on her eyes. They both knew it, they didn't need to say another word. But she breaks the awkward silence between them.  
"Jack?.......what is it? Do I have a buger or something on my face? "  
  
Jack snaps out of his trance and abruptly commands "We've got to keep moving" as he urgently regrips her wrist, and pulls her up to continue their ascent up the hill.  
  
She couldn't shake the strong premonition that they would be dependent on each other for their survival, not unlike animals who act on basic instinct and lust, they were fueled by pure adrenaline and unlawful carnal knowledge. It was inevitable that they'd meet again once they were transported by the chopper back to civilization.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a day - a long day -  
Jack is pulling his SUV up to the rear parking spots behind the motor lodge. He wears those Rayban shades and he pushes his horn "Honk...Honk...Honk" and waits. A few minutes go by until she appears strolling down the rear stairs to greet him.  
  
God she couldn't believe her eyes,and neither could he. They both had been through so much since that day,but they both had rested, showered and were actually presentable. She smiled with that come hither look as she approached the car. Jack's not smiling but he's not angry either, he hasn't a clue what he's going to say but thankfully she spoke first. "You came?" with a twinkle in her eyes she smiles adoringly at him. Almost automatically, Jack nods and replies "Yes... I told you I would"  
  
"You did not, you never did give me an answer remember?"  
  
"Oh didn't I? I could've sworn I did"  
  
She gives him a mischeivous grin "You could swear on the bible and I'd believe you"  
  
Jack laughs looking down and back up with his lips parted "OK.. you've got me"  
  
She laughs and says "I'm glad you came, I'm just surprised you did.  
  
Jack says "Well I'm a bit surprised myself"  
  
"Jack what you did for me back there....That's the coolest thing anyone's ever done for me..I wanted to thank you"  
  
Jack replies "Think nothing of it. It's my job"  
  
She leans in close to him and seductively lulls "I haven't been able to think of it as _nothing_ - have you?"  
  
Jack grins while he runs his tongue along his teeth, then he tilts his head toward her and motions for her to move closer. She's curious what he's up to but she obeys carefully.

Jack whispers "If I were get a room in this fine facility would you come over for a drink?"  
  
"That sounds to me like an invitation" she answers  
  
"Take as you want it, it's up to you."  
  
"To answer your question, yes I would love to have a drink with you but I sense you'd rather this not be in public, right?"  
  
"You're right, would you rather go out then?"  
  
"No no....I just appreciate your candor. We do need some time to talk in private I realize."  
  
"Do you suggest a particular room?"  
  
"Well, I'm in room 5"- she points at the upper windows of the rear walls of the lodge.  
  
"I think 7 or 9 is available......call me in an hour and let me know, I'll be there."


	3. Chapter 3

She knocked on the door of room 9, the room number he told her he was in.  
  
She wore an off-white knee length lacey chenile summer dress with spagetti straps that crossed at her bare shoulders and open toe sandals.  
  
He opens the door, smiles briefly and motions her into the room.  
  
Once she's inside he locks the door, she notices his attention is focused on her arriving safely.  
  
"Am I on time?"  
  
"Right on time,can I get you a drink?"  
  
He had made sure he had drinks; jb, coke, ice and glasses.  
  
"Sure what you've got there will be fine"  
  
"jb and coke?"  
  
"Yeah on the rocks, straight up"  
  
He laughs at her apparent lack of knowledge in bartending terminology "OK" and while he mixes her drink, he asks her to make herself comfortable.  
  
She sits on the bed facing his back, as he stood facing the big mirror above the dresser where the TV set and mini-bar were stationed. His every move as well as hers was visible to the both of them in that mirror.  
  
He hands her drink to her, she thanks him, takes a sip,and he sips from his never taking his eyes off of her.  
  
She wanted to tell him everything right then and there, everything she wanted him to hear for himself. How she never intended to get so attracted to someone who saved her life, but she did. How she couldn't help herself around him, even when it was business. How he made her feel slutty but in a good way. How she was magnetically drawn to him and she knew he felt drawn to her too. But she knew he was as tough as nails, he wasn't going to spill his guts so soon in the game, and that was what it was now, a game.  
  
But there was something about him,something she didn't see in him when they were on the battlefield. Maybe the soft stuff in her brought out the soft stuff in him. This was much different then the sweaty hike to the rendevouz point that day.  
  
"Cigarette?" He offers, she accepts. He lights hers then his.  
  
They both exhale smoke, sipping from their drinks, silent for quite awhile.  
  
Jack pulls up a chair and sits facing her.They were no more than an arms reach from each other.  
  
She finally speaks "Thank God for air conditioning huh?  
  
He smiles and replies "Yes, it sure beats the heat out there"  
  
She remembers the 102 degrees they endured that day. It was sweltering, they both baked in their own skins.The cool room was a welcome change.  
  
"So how have you been?" he asks  
  
"I'm OK, well I still havent found a place yet so I'm calling this place home for now. How bout yourself? Been working hard?"  
  
"Actually I'm taking some time off."  
  
"Oh? ...Well I'm honored you wanted to spend it here with me." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Actually I came to collect on that little bet,young lady." he says  
  
The 'bet' he was referring to was a desperate remark she had made to him. "If we make it thru this alive,then I'll give you whatever you want"  
  
She replies "Oh yeah,well that wasn't really a bet,I just didn't want to die"  
  
He laughs out loud then shaking his head says "You are some piece of work,you know that"  
  
"Is that really the only reason you invited me to your room? To collect?"  
  
He earnestly replies "Then you werent really serious?"  
  
She bashfully retorts "Yes.....I was serious but I never expected....." Then smiling seductively at him she continues "...Of course I meant what I said"  
  
He sets his drink on the nightstand & snufs out his cigarette in the ashtray,then leans in closer to her,resting his elbows on his lap,his face inches away from her face.  
  
Her mouth is so dry at that moment,she quickly takes another sip from her drink. He continues in a soft low voice "....Whatever I wanted... that's what you said right?"  
  
"Yes.....that's right,.clearing her throat....so tell me, what is it that you want?"  
  
The direct connection was unavoidable as soon as she locked her eyes seriously with his. He answers "Do I have to tell you? Havent you already figured it out by now?" As he ends the sentence,he takes her glass out of her hand places it on the nightstand,she follows cue by setting her lit cigarette in the ashtray alongside his.  
  
Placing his palm around the curve of her neck,he gently pulls her face to his and brushes his lips against hers,she allows his tongue to explore her mouth,and presses her lips closer to his to be consumed,until with heavy breathes they break apart the kiss.  
They look intently into each others eyes. She saw the world in his eyes,he was entranced gazing into hers. The silence between them said more then any words could possibly have said at that moment.  
  
He stood,moved directly facing her seated on the bed,with the hand he had on her neck,stroked her hair back and grasped it lightly behind her.She takes his hand down and guides it so that his thumb rests inside her lower lip,she teasingly wets it with her tongue,before clamping both lips around it. She sucks on his thumb then does the same to his finger,while he watches her devouring his loose and now wet hand. Looking up to him, the expression on her face silently said "Do with me what you will" He moves his hand away, grabs her shoulders and kisses her again this time leaning her back onto the bed,his sweet wet kisses moved to her face and along her neck. As their bodies entwine She moans briefly under his weight and his hungry mouth pressed over hers.  
  
She props herself up on her elbows,moving backwards to the center of the bed,while he follows closely after her. She wasn't going to give it up that easy to him,even though she did promise him whatever he wanted. With a teasing nip on his neck she whispers "I want to show you something"  
  
He gives her a coy look and devilish grin and whispers back "show me"  
  
She pulls down the top of her dress where it had rested along her cleavage to expose her firm supple breasts to him,and invited him to suck by cupping a hand underneath one in offering.  
  
He eagerly accepts, his lips grasp the nipple and he sucks on it like a baby nursing. She moans and cradles his head with her other hand while he continues sucking,then switches from one to the other,making a popping sound as his mouth released each erect nipple.  
  
This is what he wanted,she had already sensed it was,no words were needed,the man simply loved breasts. How would he feel about the other sensous parts of her body? This had yet to be explored.

"God I want you" he pants heavily 

"And I you" she confirms, panting harder

"Well then I see no point in anymore small talk"

"As long as its dirty talk while you're making love to me"

And what follows doesn't belong in this category (PG fanfiction)


End file.
